Reputations
by booklover1440
Summary: When Max is raped and is left pregnant, she refuses to give into abortion or depression or let anything tear her down...including her parents kicking her out of their 'perfect life' . Will a certain family with a certain tall dark and handsome boy help her? A bit of a drabble- not really- little M material which will be clearly marked.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it randomly came to me. it's going to be a drabble!

Max pov

"Mom?" I cautiously walked up to her in the kitchen. "Yes honey? I'm finished with dinner, we're having Chicken Saltimbocco?"

My mother, Valencia, was in such a good mood, she had every reason too, she had a perfect life. A nice respectful daughter, a handsome rich husband, she's living n a mansion- I sort of kind of in a weird way felt guilty for being about to ruin it. And that's why I braced myself. Something terrible happened to me, something that ruins most people, kills their spirit. Not me though I took it in stride, I was not going to let this ruin the rest of my life, sure being raped at 13, and getting pregnant may be a downer, but I've cried over it for weeks, and I refuse to give into depression. So I braced myself because out of everything that happened to _me,_ I feel guilty for ruining her life of perfection, because I knew the fact that her daughter getting pregnant and ruining her reputation would be the end of her, not her daughter getting raped. Yeah I have shallow parents.

"Mom, I have something to tell-"

"How is my lovely my daughter, and gorgeous wife doing on this fine day?" my dad said, while bursting into the kitchen and completely cutting me off. Mom was about to respond, but I cut her off.

"Good, you're both here. I have some big news," I took a deep breath before continuing, " I'm pregnant bec-" I was cut off once again, only this time it was by my father with his face contorted into a mask of rage.

"You're pregnant! How could you do that to our reputation? Do you not care about your family you, you slut! Get out!" I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't hear of it. "Get out! Out! You hear me! do not come back!" the worst part of all of this was they didn't even know that it was because I was raped, the second worst part? My mom did nothing to stop him. So I left, quickly taking to the streets with not even a fleeting thought of my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Please review! And hope you enjoy my story!

Max pov

I hobbled through the streets with my small bag of luxuries, an extra pair of clothes my savings, (all 20 dollars), shoes, a banana, and a blanket. I was hunting through the streets of Arizona, looking for a safe place to rest. Tomorrow I was going to look for a job. I needed lots of things- especially if I wanted to keep my baby healthy. After hours of searching I finally found a nice tree by a respectable looking park. I was 13, almost 14 I shouldn't have to go through this. I blame my mother. I snuggled down by my tree, I believe I passed out around 8:30. It was summer, so people we're still milling around, I hope no one decides to bother me.

"Do you think she's homeless?" I heard a kind voice ask.

"No, she's wearing expensive clothes- well she could be a thief." I deeper voice responded.

"Do you- do you think she's…dead?" the gentle voice asked again. The question was followed shortly by someone poking my face. My eyes snapped open. And in front of me was an older looking boy probably 16 or 17 with black shaggy hair, and deep black eyes, standing next to him was an older gentle looking woman; probably the mother of the boy.

"Are you homeless?" I stared at the woman, "Do you speak English?" I continued to just look at her, why was she so interested in me. "Oh my! Maybe she's deaf!" she exclaimed brightly while hitting the arm of the boy. I spoke up then.

"I am homeless, I'm not a thief, I do speak English, and I'm not deaf." She thought over what I said for a second before responding.

"Well…would you like to come home with us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, please review!

Fang pov

The mystery girl hesitated before saying yes to my mother's offer. We all piled into the car before my mother offered her name, sometimes she was very spacey.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot the inductions! My name's Monique, please call me Nudge, I'm a single mother of one, my husband died long ago, but he's in a better place now. I'm an artist though my dad is a millionaire, so I have no financial worries, thought you should know that just incase you ever feel guilty from living with us, and us spending money on you, which we will because I feel bad for homeless people. The boy next to me is my lovely son, Nicholas, though he goes by Fang no one knows why. Maybe it's because he didn't have an inciser when he was born! That would make sense. He has one now it grew in when he was in 2nd grade or was it 3rd, well we'll I'll figure it out later. Anyway he's 15 almost 16, he's homeschooled , and very quite, I'm trying to break him of that habit. Oh well, I still love him. How about you? Have you always been homeless, oh is that to personal, I'm sorry I don't want to intrude, but I really am curious. Oh well lets start out slow can you tell me a few things about yourself."

Mom was doing it again, babbling like the world depended on it I could tell the mystery girlwas stating to zone out, so I threw a warning look to my mom telling her to shut it. The mystery girl took a second before responding.

"My name is Max, I am a girl, no matter what my name suggests. I'm 13 almost 14. And my parents kicked me out."

I think she was trying to say this fearlessly, and boldly. But when her voice cracked, and the fear seeped through the look in her eyes, she looked like a scared little girl who needed some love especially if it was her own parents that kicked her out. why would they kick her out anyway? Mom had the same question, so she asked,

"Why did they kick you out? I mean I don't want to intrude, but I really want to know. If it was for something dangerous then I don't want you here. I have my own baby to take care of, and I want him safe. I don't some wackadoodle criminal in my house. Or a thief. Or anything else bad. Well I suppose if you were kicked out then it must have been because of something bad. Oh!" she attempted to whisper the next part, "Fang! Fang! This was a bad idea why did we do this. How can we get rid of this crazy insane phsyco thief criminal person!..." She continued with her little rant, and in the rear view mirror I could see Max looking scared, and she kept opening, and closing her mouth; probably because she was going to tell us why she got kicked out.

"My parents kicked me out because….because… because… I got raped, and-" my mom interrupted her.

"that's terrible! Who would kick out their precious daughter because some vile man raped her! the nerve of your parents! I should go and rip their-" Max cut her off, I assumed it was to finish her story that my mom so kindly interrupted.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, they didn't kick me out because I was raped, I didn't even get that far in my explanation, they kicked me out because the man who raped me got me pregnant too."

REVIEW! You know you want to! Just press that little button right over there I won't update until I have 5 reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

Max pov

To my surprise they responded with love. They, well Nudge, kept saying how they'll take care of me, and the baby for as long as I'd like- whether it was 5months or 5 years.

"Oh crap. We live in a 3 bedroom apartment, and one, well two just one has a bed in the middle, is completely dedicated to art. I suppose Fang could stay with me, in my room-"

Fang jumped up, and screamed, "No! some of your art pieces creep me out!"

"All right all right, How about You, and Max share a room! Oh, it's perfect! Fang you'll have to sleep on the floor, but we'll be sure to get you an air mattress."

Was Nudge insane? Who in their right mind would allow to teenagers, of opposite genders, to live in the same room? Well I'm not going to say anything he's cute. Hopefully he won't feel weirded out by the fact he has a pregnant 13 (almost 14 year old) living in his room now. We arrived at their apartment five minutes later. When I walked in I was taken by surprise not that I should have been , I mean she told me she was an artist, but walls filled with colorful swirls was a little much.

"Max, I have some pajama's you can change into. Fang, go get some pillows from the couch to put on the floor tonight."

Nudge kept babbling on and on; I wasn't listening. I was silently freaking out about sharing a room with a boy. I was mostly over being raped, it was two weeks ago, and I wasn't one to hold on to things. Though I still had trust problems, well I didn't trust boys. Though for some reason I wanted to trust Fang- and that scared me. I walked into the room Nudge pointed me too, only to see Fang in boxers, and he was sexy, very sexy. My thoughts starting going towards… inappropriate things. I shivered, I shouldn't be thinking those things! I'm 13! Well my birthday was next Monday, so basically 14! And I guess it isn't that odd for a 14 year old to fantasize about those things, especially a pregnant 14 year old. So I pushed all feelings of guilt aside. I saw him slip into the homemade bed on the floor. I felt a twinge of guilt again, I mean I took his bed from him.

It's been an hour since we've turned off the lights, I haven't slept a wink, and neither has Fang, I hear him toss, and turn every other minute. I finally gave up on the fake sleeping thing.

"Fang, we're switching places." I was greeted by silence.

"Fang, I know you're awake, don't try to do the fake sleeping thing."

He groaned, paused a second then responded.

"We aren't switching places Max, you're pregnant, you need the bed." He snuggled back down into his makeshift bed.

"I don't care, you need your sleep too, so either we switch or you come up here with me." I was hoping he would find sleeping in the same bed as me a terribly bad idea, and never think about going through with it. I was wrong. A second later he crawled up into his queen sized bed, said goodnight and flipped to his side that wouldn't face him towards me. I heard snoring almost immediately after, and I sucked up my fears, and let sleep take me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely fans, I want 8 reviews, before I update again.

Fang pov

I woke up with something warm in my arms, I thought that was weird, but I just let it go; snuggling back into the warmth. Then I remembered last night, and my eyes sprang open to see Max; peacefully sleeping with no worries in the world. I was contemplating moving my arms, but I didn't want to jostle her, so I just sat there, staring at her. The longer I looked the more I realized how beautiful she is with her long honey hair that reaches her waist, and big brown princess eyes; I could only imagine what her smile would look like. My arm was starting to cramp up, so I adjusted it slightly, which caused her to cuddle more into my chest. I smiled at her, I was pretty happy just holding her here. I felt her lips move on my shoulder, probably sleep mumbling, when a thought occurred to me, 'what would those lips feel like on mine?'. I admit it I fantasized about it for a second, before a familiar face flashed through my mind, the familiar face of my loving girlfriend, Lissa. Just before I was about to react, by flipping out, and pushing her out of my arms, my mom burst in, and I pretended to be asleep.

"Oh! They're so cute! I should get a camera!" she squealed. I swear my mom is extremely spacey. I mean, who lets their teenage son, who has a girlfriend, sleep in the same bed as a teenage girl. Some things she just doesn't realize.

Deciding that flipping out and pushing Max off the bed wasn't a bright idea, I started to gently nudge her. 10 minutes later, I figured out nudging doesn't wake Max up, so I starting shaking and talking.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Come on Maxie wake up!"

One eye sprung open.

"Don't call me Maxie." She said with a slight hint of venom.

"Whatever, can you get off my arm?" she glanced down to where my arm was blushed, and immediately hopped off the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." She whispered bashfully, before sprinting out of the room for the kitchen. After getting dressed in my usual black attire, I followed Max's lead, and walked to the kitchen. I sitting down at our tiny table when Mom said, "Fang you have your permit right?" I nodded, "Well then can you take Max to the doctor, I set up an appointment last night, I want Max to know everything about being pregnant. Because you know those stupid TV shows, like 16 and pregnant, and how they always are idiots? Well I don't want Max to be like that, I'm taking her under my wing completely, so will you? Because I just got the best idea ever for a painting, it has this blue, blue background, or should it be light blue, or maybe green blue, oh! Or purple blue, though I think that might be over kill, I think I should stay with the blue, but maybe the green blue will show more depth to the orange swirls in front of it, hmmm, I'll think about it! Oh that reminds me! I was thinking about enrolling Max in school! Though I doubt we should do that because of you being pregnant because of that vile man. Speaking of vile men the news said there was a serial killer on the loose! Be careful. Wait that was a TV show, so forget I said that. TV show! Right! Fang can you take Max into a doctor because I don't want her being like those idiots from that TV show 16,and pregnant? I had this idea for painting, which you already know, but I also wanted to look for a job. But I don't know what to apply for there are so many choices! I could work in the food industry or the-"

"Mom? I can take her. When should we leave?"

"Right away the appointments in a half hour, I've informed them that I agree with everything, and you are in charge."

I got up, with Max with me, before she could say anything else. Once we were back in the safety of my room, I handed her my only pair of shorts, and a small T-shirt. She wordlessly went to the bathroom, and changed. Then I led her to my car, and we were off to the doctor's office.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Please review! It's all I ask. Disclaimer: I don't own MR, and I know barely anything about pregnancy.

Max pov

It was silent in the car ride over, and not that comfortable silence I kind of liked. So we just sat there, looking at each other, trying to not to let the other see our sneak peaks. I learned something on that car ride over- Fang, and I weren't good at being discreet. We were almost there when Fang's phone went off.

"Can you get my phone?" Fang replied, he probably thought that since he wasn't even supposed to be driving, talking on a cell phone isn't a good idea. I paused for a second before picking up the phone, to see the face of a girl with fiery red hair, and the name Lissa flashing underneath, on the screen.

"Umm Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Fang? No, this isn't Fang! Who is this! Tell me right now!" the girl on the other side of the phone screamed in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm not Fang" I threw a look at Fang that hopefully portrayed the question, Who should I say I am, he responded with a shrug. Damn him, "Uhh, I'm Fang's roommate, Max, who is this?" Lissa huffed before responding. "I'm Fang's girlfriend, Lissa, tell my Fangles to call me ASAP. Got it? Good." Then she hung up, and I started laughing because of 'Fangles'

"So, Fangles, Lissa wants you to call her ASAP." I said between my fits of giggles.

"Do not call me Fangles." And with that we pulled into the hospital.

18 signatures later they finally allowed us into the waiting room.

"Faaaaaaannnggggg!"

"What do you want now Max?" Fang replied agitated.

"How much longer must we wait!" I asked for the 7th time.

"I don't know. Stop asking." He replied while sinking deeper into his chair. We sat there for 10 more minutes before the nurse called my name.

We followed her through the halls, and into our room. It was a small comfortable room with a calming atmosphere. The doctor arrived shortly.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gold, and I'm here to tell you everything you need to know about being pregnant, and give you, and your baby a check up."

REVIEW! Sorry, I meant to update last night, but my darling mother accidently ran over my foot with her car, and I was in the ER, and was unable to update.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely fans! I would really love it if I could have 30 reviews, next time I update! Check out my poll on my profile!

Fang pov

We were at the hospital with Dr. Gold for hours on end. Though he was very helpful to Max (he gave her around 4 packets on pregnancy) he was no help when it came to curing my boredom. It got even worse when we got home, and Mom wanted to know everything the doctor told her so she could help as much as possible, and of course they picked to have that conversation in our tiny living room- the only room with a TV, or a computer. So that's how I ended up sitting in my room throwing a baseball at the wall over, and over again…that is until a cop showed up because my neighbor complained about the noise, which led to me being grounded, which meant I had to spend the rest of the week stuck in a small apartment with Max while my mother went off to street fairs to sell her art, great. Currently, it was the day after her appointment, and Max was in the packets, while I was on the computer skyping Lissa.

"Ahhhh! Get off! Get off me! Please, please! Don't do this!" Max sobbed from the kitchen, alarmed I ended my call with Lissa, and sprinted to the kitchen. Only to see Max, sobbing, screaming, and thrashing violently on the floor, on a closer inspection I saw that she was asleep. Hurriedly, I ran to Max, and shook her awake.

"Max! Max, Calm down, Calm down. It was only a dream. Err well nightmare, but shhh, shhh you're fine now you're with me, safe in my arms." Some point in my soothing of Max, I started to cradle her in my arms. She wasn't calm enough to speak in the slightest, she was just stopped screaming, and now was just sobbing into my shirt mumbling things I couldn't pick up on.

"Shhh Max, it was only your imagination, shhhh."

"Th-that's it F-Fang, i-i-it was- wasn't m-my im- imagi- imagination, i-it w-was real! I-I r-really w-was v-violated, a-and raped. I-I was k-kicked out o-of m-my home, a-and c-called a-a sl-slut by m-my o-own f-f-father. I-I j-just wa-wanna b-be l-lov-ved."

"Oh, oh mi amore, it's impossible for anyone not to love you." The word escaped my lips before I could stop them, Max stopped crying for a second, probably surprised by my words, I knew I was surprised by them. I mean what right did I have to call her mi amore, my love, I had a girlfriend, a girlfriend that always escapes my mind, maybe Max coming her was a great thing, maybe she was sent here by fate or something to tell me Lissa wasn't right for me, and I should date someone else! Someone like Bridget! Why else would all thoughts off Lissa evaporate from my mind, when around Max? She was obviously a sign. So with my new knowledge, I quickly tucked Max into bed, and hushed words to her until she fell asleep. Now, all I have to do is find out how to break up with Lissa.

REVIEW! And check out my poll. I bet most of you thought Fang was going to realize his undying love for Max right then didn't you? Well not quite yet, Fang's going to be a little thick headed in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi!

Max pov

We were all sitting around the tiny kitchen table, Nudge was rambling on about her art, and I was avoiding eye contact with Fang, I was too embarrassed by my episode from earlier today, though out of the corner of my eye I can see Fang texting.

"Kids? Kids! You aren't listening are you?" Nudge exclaimed. Fang and I abruptly looked up, me with a blush on my face.

"Ok, since you weren't listening, let me re-explain. Since we basically know nothing about each other, we are going to play a little game. This is how it works, we will all write five things about yourself on separate pieces of paper, we will then mix them around. After that's done we'll take turns picking a paper and guessing which fact belongs to who, let's begin."

Nudge passed out pieces 5 little square pieces of paper. Then quietly began scribbling down facts about herself with her tongue peeking out between her teeth. I looked at my pieces of paper and contemplated what to write. I could go the safe way and write down stupid things like my favorite color, or I could take a risk…I shook my head at myself, I didn't want to make them to pity me. so I quietly wrote down my favorite color, middle name, the school I went to, the names of my brothers, and my grades.

Fang pov

I stared at the pieces of paper blankly. I really didn't want to do this but Mom would have my head if I was a grouch about it, thinking it over for a minute I decided to write down the fact that I have a girlfriend, I'm a straight A student, I secretly want to learn guitar, my favorite band, and lastly the fact that I secretly had a dog when I was younger.

"FINISHED!" mom screamed, "now if you're finished put your papers in the middle of the table and we shall begin!"

Following instructions we all dumped our papers in the middle of the table, Mom enthusiastically shuffled them all together, before carefully plucking one from the middle. She looked over it then put it back, I assume because it was her own. She stared at the pile a moment longer before picking her next fact. Reading over it she smiled.

"My favorite color is maroon." She thought over it quickly before answering. "Fang." She looked up confidently, I shook my head and Max raised her hand. Mom 'hmpfed' and started another pile for facts that have already been read.

"Fang your turn!" Mom said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes and reached for a fact. I read over it real quickly, then said it out loud.

"I had a boyfriend named Muhammed." I smirked to myself. I knew it was my mother's.

"Mom." She glared at me, then nodded to Max. Max hesitated then reached for a fact.

"I had a secret dog when I was younger." She thought carefully about heroptions.

"Nudge." She looked at her, she looked surprised.

"No not me. Fang do you want to tell me something?" I flinched and opened mymouth to respond but my phone cut me off, I looked down and read the text. In response I got up and walked to the door yelling behind me.

"Sorry, Lissa called, gotta run!" before I shut the door I heard Nudge yell, "Wait what about your explanation! And the game!" but my mind wasn't focoused on that, my mind was focoused on how to dump Lissa and not have her after my head.


	9. Chapter 9

F pov

I was waiting patiently at the back of the library. This was always our designated 'make out' spot- well not for much longer anyway. I paced through the dusty shelves thinking over my plan, I was going to gently break it to her that my feelings have changed, then I am going to run for my life. Lissa was very aggressive, if she wanted anything it would be hers, no one's ever said no to her, she's never been dumped, and never been anything less than perfect, being dumped would definitely ruin the image she's tried so hard to make and maintain. I saw Lissa slip through the isles up towards our corner. She pulled out her purse, and started looking for something, seconds later she pulled out a small bag and a compact mirror. I watched her through the cracks of the books, as she re- applied her makeup, like every other vain teenager in this world, as I approached her from behind a thought crossed my mind 'Max wouldn't do that' and as I tapped her on the shoulder for I split second I thought of Max before I shook it off and re-focused on the task at hand.

"Ahh!" Lissa whirled around holding her lipstick as a weapon, I looked at it then her and smirked.

"Hmph! Don't sneak up on my Fangles! You know I don't like it!" I scowled at her nick name for me, might as well get this over quick, I mean that was the right way to go, right?

"My feelings have changed, I'm dumping you." I started to get up but her perfectly manicured nails grabbed my arms and pulled me back down.

"Why?!" she hissed. I thought for a moment.

"Your voice, hair, personality, face, clothes, family, and, shoes. Bye" I rattled off the short list before booking it out of the library, all while I could hear fading threats from Lissa.

Relief flooded through me after I pulled out of the parking lot, I headed towards the closest Starbucks. Once inside I ordered my drink and sat in a corner quietly sitting when Briged waltzed in. I lifted my hand in greeting and after getting her drink she came up and sat on the other side of the table, we sat in silence for a minute or two before she spoke up.

"I heard you dumped Lissa." I nodded.

"Why?" I took a deep breath this was my chance.

"To date you." She gasped and looked at her, she was processing it. She tilted her head to side and began to speak.

"Next Saturday, Meet me at the local Chinese joint. 8 o'clock." She winked, before grabbing her drink and walking out the door, with a sway to her hips. Next Saturday, that gave me a week exactly.

I walked through the front door five minutes later with a grin on my face. I grabbed a peach from the fridge, and walked to my room where Max was reading on the floor, we made eye contact and she smiled.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" she questioned.

"Got a hot date." I said while I was walking back out the door, but when I looked back my heart fell Max beautiful smile was no longer in place.

REVIEW! Whether you love/like/hate it!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, I understand that fang isn't being the fang you want him to be right now, but that will change soon! BTW I'm currently in Arizona looking at colleges-not for me I'm currently looking for high schools- for my brother.

M pov

I haven't talked to Fang in a couple of days, ever since he's dumped Lissa he's never been home, which I really don't understand, aren't you supposed to be home more once your dumped? i sighed, and continued with my reading, I was sprawled out on Fang's bed, ever since the first night he hasn't 'slept' with me, instead he bought a blow up mattress and sleeps on the floor. I wish we could do something together because I admit it, I have a crush on Fang. I mean who wouldn't, he's handsome, funny (when he choses to speak) and all around awesome, even though there is two year age difference.

"Hey, Maxie! You look so bored! Maybe we should do something! We could go swimming, or bowling, or go to the movies, oh! We should go to the park! Yes the park! There's this one park which is absolutely gorgeous! Come we got to go, I'll get my shoes, you get dressed quickly. Be ready in five minutes." Nudge said popping in and scaring me half to death. Mt heart stopped racing and I quickly got ready in 3 minutes. I walked out to the hallway and saw Nudge standing there impatiently.

"Finally, lets go!" she said more but I wasn't listening to her babble on, I swear Nudge is secretly 12.

We walked in silence on the way to the park, well I did Nudge babbled on about something but I was lost in the sights. Arizona was amazing, the red-orange leaves speckled the ground, and a soft breeze made the trees sway. When we arrived I just sat on a bench observing the nature. Well I was until I realized Nudge was prodding my shoulder.

"Don't you agree? Or are you even listening?" Nudge looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Uhh yes I agree." I murmured.

"See! If only Fang would listen to me! the girls he likes are completely horrendous! First that Lissa and now Bridged! What is wrong with him! I thought I raised him right!" By the tone of her voice Nudge was half furious and half worried.

"I'm sure you raised him right, and he's just experimenting." I attempted to reassure, but that's never been my forte.

"You are such a nice girl, too bad He doesn't like you." Nudge humphed.

"That would be nice…" i whispered under my breath hoping Nudge wouldn't catch it.

"Oh! You like him don't you! This is perfect! Oh, yay! A new project!" Nudge grabbed my arm and dragged my back to her apartment exclaiming like a crazy person all the way there.

Sorry for the long wait! Do you still love me? if you do please review


	11. Chapter 11

If I get 15 more review I'll update again tonight

Fang POV

I had 3 hours until I was supposed to meet up with Briged, and as every second passed by I started to resent is more and more. So I just sat there lying on my bed and trying to talk myself back into a good mood. I thought of everything that generally makes me happy: Chili cheese dog, baseball, silence, my favorite television show, my mom, my social life, my grades, Max... and it seemed like the only time I got that bubbly blissful feeling in my chest is when Max crossed my mind. Her long dirty blonde hair, her chocolate eyes, the way she laughs, her optimism. No, I'm getting myself confused between the difference between Max, and Briged. Briged was the horrid child who's invading my life, and personal space, and Max was the Angel from above, wait no, it's the other way around, right?

"Urggg" I yelled and chucked my pillow towards the door. My mom knocked a second later.

"Fang? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just peachy!" I said with sarcasm.

"Good, now come out here and be with Max." Mom demanded. I was half way across my bedroom-nearly sprinting- when I realized what my body was doing without my consent. I shouldn't be jumping at the chance to be with Max I should be jumping at the chance to be with Max! No, brain wrong, I should be jumping at the chance to be with Max Briged. I humphed and sat back down.

"If you don't get your skinny ass to the living room and be with Max, I will drag you there myself!" she was doing the scary as hell whisper scream again. This time when I was half way across the room, I told myself it was mom scared me, not because I wanted Max.

I walked up behind Max- who was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"I never knew my ceiling could be that interesting." I murmured sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Fang." Max rolled onto her stomach and looked up at me through her eyelashes. I felt the corners of my mouth start to lift up, I frowned when I realized that was my immediate reaction. She saw my frown and frowned also, then I frowned more, and she looked sad and I scowled at myself for making her frown. All was silent for a second before I laughed at the ridiculousness of my thoughts she followed suit hesitantly. Laying down on the floor beside her I realized she was pregnant and she shouldn't be laying on her stomach.

"Isn't that bad for the baby?" I asked.

"Well, I, I don't know." She quickly rolled onto her side and faced me, I turned to her too.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked.

"I haven't thought that far but I've always like the name Ella, or maybe Danny." Max's faced dropped. "I had a younger sister named Ella… she died of after two months because of breathing problems." I saw a tear on the edge of her eye lid, I quickly wiped it away with my finger and pulled her close, we stayed like that for a while, Max drifted off after 15 minutes, I was almost a sleep with a smile on my face, too bad my phone going off ruined the moment.

If I get 75 reviews then I'll update again tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

I would love all of my fans so much if I get 100 reviews… I might update, again. p.s. what does mudder pooper mean?

Fang pov

"What!" I whisper yelled into my phone.

"Fangie-wangie! You were supposed to be at the restaurant _fifteen _minutes ago! I thought you loved me!" Brigid squealed. And because I was in a half asleep stupor I yelled something that I would probably regret later, "Fuck off Brigid, I like you, let alone love you. Go away and never call me again!"

I angrily clicked the end button, and pulled Max closer to me.

"Wha-" Max yawned, "t's happening?"

"Nothing, mi amore, go back to sleep." She nodded, and leaned her head back onto my shoulder, I was feeling blissful, like I was on cloud nine.

Max pov

For the second time in my life I woke up in the arms of and angel. I was snuggled into his chest, his arm was thrown over my stomach and his hands were drawing circles on my back with his face buried in my hair. I sighed in contentment. Fang stirred.

"What's happening?" he had his eyes closed and he looked breath taking with his black hair messed up and his olive skin glowing. I tried to lull him back to sleep, trying to keep the moment, even though my body was killing me.

"Are we on the floor?" he asked groggily while cracking his eyes open; I nodded.

"I don't think that's good for you lets get to the bed." Then he fulfilled my wildest dreams, he stood up – with me in his arms- bridal style. Seconds later he crawled into his bed and pulle me closer. We sat there in silence for a undetermined amount of time- we both haven't slept; Fang hasn't slept and neither have I, finally he spoke up.

"Did I just do what I think I did?" his voice was hesitant.

"Yes." I whispered.

He looked at me softly, trying to assess the situation. I stared back willing him not to run back to one of his 'girlfriends'.

"Why do you let me hold you? I'm a jackass. You're so much better than that."

"I'm an idiot." Fang disagreed with my 'idiot' statement.

"No, you're not, you're smart, beautiful, strong."

"I snuck out to go to a high school party because I was tired of not being acknowledged and wanted to be 'cool'. I drank alcohol was knocked unconscious and thrown out of the party, woke up in a bush and stumbled home walked through an alleyway got myself raped. If I had been a cooperative child who wasn't an attention seeking idiot, I wouldn't have put so many people in pain." I scowled at the memory- this was all my fault, and my parents reacted justly even if they didn't know the full story. I turned from Fang waiting for the onslaught of hurtful words, they never came.

"That's not your fault." Fang said conviction, "You worked hard and was the perfect poster child- they didn't care and messed with your head. You may have made the jumped, but your parents pushed you to the edge. I wish I could've bee there…"

I shot him a suspicious look.

"I promise you Max, I will protect you and your family from now own."

100 reviews…


	13. Chapter 13

SO SORRY! I feel terrible…is there some way I can regain all of your love and undying loyalty?

Fang pov

My life was looking awesome. Max has been opening up to me and I've realized how much of an idiot I've been with Lissa and Bridget. Max was so much more better and I don't deserve her at all.

"Fang, will you walk me around there park? I want some fresh air." Max called to me from the living room.

:

"Of course, I'll grab your shoes!" I yelled while scurrying to find her shoes, I found them in a corner by her new bag that Mon got for her. I grabbed them and ran to the living room.

"Here you are.." my sentence died off, the urge to say mi amore killed it. I was trying not to start calling her that, I don't want to push her into something especially after she got raped. I swear if I ever find that guy…

"Thanks Fang, I'm all set lets go." she told me. Max smiled before walking past me to the door. I scurried up to her.

The walk to park was short but sweet. We walked in a comfortable silence and I ached to grab her hand, especially after my last couple days of introspective. I realized I was a douche to girls, and kind of in general and what a gem Max was. Now that I've started paying attention, I realized how strong she is yet delicate at the same time. The way she plays with her hair absent mindedly before abruptly stopping and slipping into a very rehearsed stance that was probably pounded into her by her political parents. Though lately, she's been acting more along the lines of Max, only Max. Not Max with the parents involved with politics and the local social media. Max who likes to eat Oreos with peanut butter and likes cheesy cartoons.

We strolled along the in silence for a little while. Occasionally, Max would grab my hand and point at the ducks, and then try to feed them plants. One actually came really close and Max tried to catch it. Long story short it bit her and she threw a rock at it. It started chasing after her and that's how she ended up on my back while a duck attacked my feet. I was kicking at it and hoping up and down to avoid the devil duck. I jumped onto a bench and Max used the back board of the bench to crawl up my back and onto my shoulders. Unfortunately she decided to hold onto my head where my eyes were. I slipped and fell which resulted in Max falling with me to ground, where she sat up and looked at me from upside down because she was still by my shoulders. Her head started to drop down to mine and brought before our lips touched which I was dying for to happen. A loud thunk happen and we both turned our heads to a man dressed in scraps of fabric running into a tree multiple times screaming, "But I love you, why must you hit me?"

I banged my head on the ground. So close.

REVIEW! If I get 120 reviews I'll write an extra long chapter ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Hiya! You lucky ducks I'm updating two days in a row.

Sooo I think I deserve more reviews. Pretty please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride- no matter how hard I want too.

Max pov

I could hear the soft hum of the city waking up, as I too woke up. Turning over in my bed I came face to face with Fang and smiled. He cracked upon one eye and looked at me then extended me arm and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled closer to him and drifted back into a light sleep.

"HAKUNA MATATA WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE!" Nudge's beautiful-ly horrific- screeching woke mw with a start.

"HAKUNA MATATA! AIN'T NO PASSING CRAZE!" Fang responded more in key.

Then together they sang, "IT MEANS NO WORRIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!"

I jumped out of bed quickly, and made it to the kitchen where Nudge and Fang were just in time to lean against the door frame with a brush I grabbed, and was using it as a microphone as I sang,

"IT'S OUR PROBLEM-FREE, PHILOSOPGHY! HAKUNA MATATA!"

Nudge doubled over in laughter at the sight of my crazy hair, as I sang away and attempted to dance. Fang laughed before joining in and started stupidly dancing with me as we jumbled up the lyrics to Hakuna Matata. Before we knew it Nudge was up on the table with a whisk, for a microphone, they were using to make pancakes. She sang the refrain again just as loud and just as bad. But we didn't care. I didn't care. This was the most fun I've had with a family type thing in.. ever! Nudge was attempting to dance (and failing just as badly as me and Fang) unfortunately, in her spaztastic dance she kicked the large bag of flour which flew high up in the ceiling and was viciously hit by the rapidly spinning fan. The flour slowly cascaded down the room like fresh snow.

With the flour falling, I reached for Fang, aiming for a dramtic kiss. Instead I tripped over my pajama pants and crashed into Fang who encircled my waist in his arms and leaned against the wall. I looked through the falling flour-snow and kissed him with all I had. He responded just as vivaciously. I was floating on my toes and had a sense of over whelming euphoria, that was perfect until I heard a loud thud and Nudge screaming.

"NO! Don't move, I almost have the camera!"

I looked back at her and Fang released me. Nudge threw her hair out of her face and looked through the camera lens at us. She picked a spatula and threw it at Fang.

"Kiss her again! I want a picture for your wedding day!" she yelled.

The spatula nailed Fang in the chest. As he reached for me I could hear him murmur something about his mother being a lunatic. I giggled before I felt his lips on mine again. The flour-snow had stopped, but I could hear nudge throwing flour up in the air some more around us. I heard the flourish of the camera shutters before Fang released me and scowled at his mother. I laughed again still in a state of pure happiness from that kiss.

Fang rolled his eyes before asking Nudge,

"I want to take Max to the local aquarium, are you okay with that?"

Nudge nodded excitedly before tossing the camera to Fang.

"I want memoirs of your first date. If you don't take pictures you will have to relive your date with me following close behind!" Nudge threatened. Fang started to grumble about it, but the serious glare from Nudge shut him up quickly.

"Change quickly, it opens at 11 and if you're the first people there they give you exclusive tours, and you need food first." Nudge informed us then dramatically waved us out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, I had changed my clothes and got most of the flour out of my hair.

"Max, I'm going to wait outside for you, I want some fresh air." Fang yelled back at me. I heard the thud of the door closing. I scoured the house for my shoes. Surprise, surprise the were in Nudge's room being bedazzled. I grabbed them and hurriedly put them on my feet.

"Bye Nudge! See you soon!" I walked through the door to see the familiar, shaggy blonde hair that had annoyed me for so long.

"Iggy?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up to me and greeted me with a smile.

"It's been a while Maxie."

Oh I know I'm terrible. But I just might update faster if I reach 150 reviews…


End file.
